Beerus
Beerus or Birusu (ビルス), feared as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), is a villain in the Dragon Ball series, and the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. His species is Hakaishin. Appearance Beerus is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his attendant Whis. History His power surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu. Going further, V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z. However, this is disproven in the film when Beerus reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. He usually uses his power to destroy planets, and he is strong enough to destroy even an entire galaxy. This is because as the God of Destruction, he has to destroy other planets so new planets may arise and give new life. The overwhelming power of Beerus exceeds even that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels; Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, of course beating Goku in Super Saiyan 3 by just two hits by flicking him and rendering him unconscious with merely a chop to the neck. He also takes down Mystic Gohan with a single kick to the abdomen, causes Gotenks to defuse, and dominates full-powered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta as well. Beerus' power is finally challenged by the appearance of Goku's Super Saiyan God power. The two seemed to be equally strong at some point, but Beerus eventually wins. However, it is said by Whis that during the fight with Goku after he became a Super Saiyan God, that Beerus used up 70% of his full power in the fight, and that he had not been that worked up in a long time. The God of Destruction's power is in another dimension altogether, however, he is not as powerful as his martial arts master Whis. Personality Beerus is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). He is also a gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other food. While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series. However, Beerus is easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek or being denied pudding. He is also fairly confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be one of the strongest opponents ever confronted by the Z Fighters. Even though Beerus may be dangerous, he has a measure of humanity. When Mai had taken Trunks hostage and held a pistol to his head, everybody viewed it as a joke and laughed. Beerus, on the other hand, viewed it as cruel instead of humorous. He said he would punish everyone for laughing, until Vegeta stepped in to calm him down. Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fearmongers Category:Living Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deities Category:Karma Houdini Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Hungry Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Teleporters Category:Speedster Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Dark Lord Category:Anti-Villain Category:Apprentice Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Death Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti Heroes